1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector mounted to a printed circuit board for receiving an Integrated Circuit package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional socket assembly comprises an insulative housing having a plurality of terminals received therein and a plurality of solder balls accommodated in the insulative housing. The terminals and solder balls received in a receiving space of the insulative housing. The solder ball is fixed in the insulative housing by the terminal and three sidewalls of the receiving space.
The sidewall has a large flat surface and the flat surface has a weak deformation to adjust to the different size of the solder balls and it is strict with the size of the receiving space and the solder balls. If the size of the solder ball is larger, the solder ball can not be fixed in the insulative housing and if the size of the receiving space is larger, the solder ball may fall into the insulative housing, and it can not be soldered to the printed circuit board.
Therefore, it is needed an improved electrical socket to overcome the problems mentioned above.